nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Emblem Fates
Fire Emblem Fates is a tactical RPG game and the 12th main entry in the Fire Emblem series, developed by Intelligent Systems and published by Nintendo released for the Nintendo 3DS. There are three different paths to chose from; Conquest , Birthright , and Revelation as DLC. The game emphasizes choice more and is much different from Fire Emblem games before it. Gameplay The player chooses his/her storyline at Chapter 6 and it changes the way the game plays from that point on. Aligning with Hoshido in Birthright is an easier venture where experience and gold are easier to obtain. Siding with Nohr in Conquest provides a challenge meant for oldschool players where resource management is key. A third path called Revelation is also available for purchase as DLC which is easier than Conquest but allows for grinding like Birthright. On top of that, certain weapons are unobtainable on one route, but common on the other, excluding Revelation, where all weapon types can be obtained. Katana, Naginata, Clubs, Yumi, Hidden Weapons, and Scrolls are Hoshidan weapons, whereas Swords, Lances, Axes, Bows, Daggers, and Tomes are Nohrian weapons. A new mode called Phoenix mode was added to this game for players who aren't confident in their abilities or who are new to the series. Teammates respawn after the turn finishes. Players can make the game easier by dropping to an easier game mode at any time, but making the game harder again is not possible. In terms of mechanics, the game has altered many features from Awakening. The Pair-Up and Dual Attack mechanic has been revamped into a new mechanic called Attack Stance and Guard Stance and enemies now take advantage of this as well. Attack Stance has your partner always do an additional attack if standing next to them on the battlefield. Guard Stance has you pair up with a unit, buffing your stats and giving a chance of blocking an attack entirely. Once the shield gauge is filled, the next attack is blocked and the gauge resets. Dual attacks from enemies in attack stance will be blocked. In addition, the only weapons that have durability now are staves. All other weapons have infinite uses, and are therefore more expensive and sometimes rarer. The weapon triangle has also been altered so that all weapons are weak to one set and strong against another. Swords/Katana and Tomes/Scrolls are strong against Axes/Clubs and Bows/Yumi, Axes/Clubs and Bows/Yumi are strong against Lances/Naginata and Hidden Weapons/Daggers, and finally Lances/Naginata and Hidden Weapons/Daggers are strong against Swords/Katana and Tomes/Scrolls. My Castle The My Castle is the hub world of the game. It is where you will spend your time when you're not in battle. Here, you can view support conversations, update your inventory, and set up defenders to fight against anyone who visits via Streetpass. There are many ares to visit in the castle. There is your house, where you can invite units to spend time with you and build support, the armory and rod shop or staff store where weapons and staves can be purchased, the spring/mine and field, where you can get ores for forging weapons or food that can be cooked and fed to your units to give them a temporary stat boost in the next battle. There is also the Records Hall, where you can view every support in the game that you have unlocked, rewatch cutscenes or listen to the soundtrack, the smithy where you can forge weapons to make them stronger, the arena where you can bet resources to earn more by battling with your units, the mess hall where you can cook the food collected from the fields, and the accessory shop where you can purchse accessories to give to your units that will raise their bond with the avatar. Then, there is the einherjar shop, where you can buy cards of units to use in battle, the hot spring where you can relax, and many other decorations such as a field of caltrops, a model Dawn Dragon and much more. If a unit is used enough, you can build a statue of them that can be ugraded. It will slighly boost certain stats depending on which character it is. You can find a list of which characters boost which stats here. amiibo Support The Fire Emblem amiibo from the Super Smash Bros. series can be scanned in to be used in the My Castle portion of the game and used as playable units. Plot The Great War Thousands of years ago, a great war between the First Dragons took place, causing great destruction. Rainbow Sage One dragon decided to involve humans into the war by forging legendary weapons to end the war. While successful, this unfortunately introduced war to the humans. In the present, Fates is primarily set on an unnamed continent in the territories of the kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr. Their royalty share a similar line of descent from ancient dragons, but each kingdom worships different dragon deities, the Dawn Dragon and Dusk Dragon respectively. A third central location is the hidden kingdom of Valla, a place only accessible through the Bottomless Canyon which separates Hoshido and Nohr. Once ruled by humans, it is now ruled by the dragon Anankos, who has usurped the throne of Valla and is intentionally provoking war between the two kingdoms. In the Hidden Truths DLC, it is revealed that Anankos was formerly a kind dragon who gave wisdom to humanity, but his growing power and inability to ascend to the spirit realm with the world's other dragons began corrupting him. After he killed Valla's king in an uncontrolled fit of bestial rage, he finally went mad: his remaining sanity and kindness took temporary shelter in a human form and fathered the Avatar before dying, while his dragon self began an insane crusade to destroy humanity. Several years prior to the start of Fates, Hoshido's King Sumeragi was ambushed by the Nohrian Army during a "peace treaty talk" between the nations in Cheve and was mortally wounded by a rain of arrows before getting slain by the Nohrian King Garon. King Garon then kidnapped Sumeragi's young child, the Corrin, and decided to raise them to become an instrument of Nohr's power in the world. ]Meanwhile, back in Hoshido, with their king dead, Sumeragi's wife Mikoto became the new ruler of the kingdom. Prologue The Avatar, Corrin, who is the child of the King of Nohr, Garon, is a young member of the Nohrian Royal Family who had been living in isolation for years in Northern Fortress. The Avatar was frequently visited by their 4 siblings: Xander, the crown prince of Nohr; Camilla, the eldest princess; Leo, the youngest prince; and Elise, the youngest princess. After spending many years training to win Garon's approval to leave the fortress, King Garon allows them to leave the fortress and serve him, first by executing prisoners captured from the neighboring kingdom of Hoshido. When they refuse to execute them, Leo teleports them away to safety and as a punishment Garon tasks them to scout an abandoned outpost at the Bottomless Canyon, a vast canyon separating Nohr from Hoshido. At the canyon, the Avatar and their retainer Gunter are betrayed by Hans, a Nohrian ruffian, who attacks Gunter, sending him into the Bottomless Canyon to his death. Enraged, the Avatar discovers their latent dragon traits, but before they can exact their vengeance, they are flung into the canyon by the Ganglari, a sword gifted to them by King Garon. Suddenly Lilith, another retainer, appears and rescues them, not only bringing them to the Astral Realm, but also revealing her true dragon form. Upon returning back to the Bottomless Canyon, the Avatar is knocked out by Rinkah of the Flame Tribe and returned to Castle Shirasagi in Hoshido by Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido. There, the Avatar meets the Hoshidan Queen, Mikoto. Upon arrival, the Queen hugs the Avatar, revealing that they are her lost child, kidnapped by Nohr many years ago. The Avatar is stunned by the revelation and decides to wander around a bit to collect their thoughts. At a nearby lake, they meet a mysterious blue-haired singer named Azura, who reveals that she was a Nohrian princess who was kidnapped by Hoshido and raised as a princess. Over the course of a few days, the Avatar reunites with their other blood siblings including Ryoma, the crown prince of Hoshido, Hinoka, the eldest princess, Takumi the youngest prince, and Sakura, the youngest princess. Mikoto decides to announce the return of her child to the people of Hoshido at the Castle Town. There, a mysterious hooded figure takes the Ganglari from the Avatar and uses it to create an explosion, destroying the town and claiming the lives of many Hoshido civilians, including Mikoto. Grief-stricken by the death of their mother, the Avatar's draconic heritage runs wild, causing them to degenerate into a mindless dragon. After driving away the hooded figure, Azura manages to quell the rage of the Avatar with a mysterious song. Now surrounded by the destruction that they had inadvertently caused, the statue in the middle of the town had been destroyed, revealing that a sword was hidden inside. The sword mysteriously levitates and flings itself at the Avatar, choosing them to be its wielder. Ryoma reveals that the Yato has chosen the Avatar to bear a great destiny to change the world. With the death of the queen, the magical barrier she erected, protecting Hoshido from years of attacks from Nohr, has dissipated, allowing the Nohrian army to invade. With war now inevitable between the two kingdoms, Hoshido launches its army into battle. At the Plains of Hoshido, the two armies meet, lead by the two kingdom's respective royal families. Having spent years in Nohr as a child of the Royal Family, the Nohrian Royal Siblings beckon for the Avatar to return to them and fight for the glory of Nohr. Meanwhile, the Hoshido Royal Siblings beckon the Avatar to return to them to fight to protect Hoshido and stay with their newly reunited blood siblings. Standing at the crossroads of a major decision, which side with the Avatar choose? Will they return to Nohr, will they stay with Hoshido, or will they perhaps find another path? The path is yours. Birthright The Avatar, unwilling to return to the heartless king who caused the deaths of countless innocent civilians, decides to stay with the Hoshido siblings and fights to protect Hoshido. Despite the Nohrian Royal Siblings' protests, they remain with Hoshido, eventually repelling them from the battlefield. Birthright starts off with the Avatar going throughout Hoshido, protecting the citizens from the Nohrian army. During their travels, they receive news from Hinoka, eldest princess of Hoshido, that both Hoshidan princes Ryoma and Takumi have gone missing. After gathering more forces throughout Hoshido, they are eventually reunited with Takumi, but he is in a trance and acting strangely. Azura uses her song to heal his mind, and he comes back to his senses confused, as he doesn not remember anything from after the death of Queen Mikoto. With Takumi back in safe hands, the Hoshidan army decides to take the fight to Nohr to end the war. In Nohr, the Avatar seeks out the Rainbow Sage, a powerful sage who is said to grant power to those who brave his test. The Avatar becomes the fourth individual to ever succeed his trial and unlocks the ability to power up the Yato. It transforms into the Noble Yato when it resonates with the power of Takumi's Fujin Yumi. The Hoshidan army later teams up with a Nohrian resistance army bent on ending King Garon's tyrannical rule and reunites with Ryoma who had been assisting the resistance. With the Hoshidan army in full force, they begin their assault on the Nohrian capital. However, along the way, the Avatar is faced with numerous tragedies including the deaths of Flora and Lilith. During their assault, they encounter Hans and Iago on the way and they manage to slay them both. During their final assault of Castle Krakenburg, the Avatar is forced to duel Xander alone. After a tumultuous battle, Xander nearly executes the Avatar, however Elise, unwilling to see her two beloved siblings fight, intercepts the fatal strike and dies in Xander's arms. Despite the result, Xander continues to fight the Avatar, but merely allows the Avatar to defeat him. Fatally wounded and fully aware of King Garon's madness, he tasks the Avatar with defeating Garon before he dies. At the climax of Birthright, the Avatar confronts Garon in the Royal Chamber and manages to defeat him. However, Garon transforms into a Blight Dragon, breaks the Yato and fatally wounds the Avatar. Left unconscious, the Avatar is visited by the spirits of Flora, Lilith, Xander, and Elise who encourage the Avatar to return and continue to fight back. The Avatar is also encouraged by the voice of the Hoshidan Army, whose pleas spur them to stand back up. Now fully recovered, they reforge the Yato and unlocks its full potential thanks to its resonation with the Raijinto, creating the Blazing Yato. The Hoshidan army proceeds to fight Garon with Azura who uses her special song to weaken him. After a lengthy battle, the Avatar, Azura, and the Hoshidan army finally takes down Garon. Azura, who had overtaxed herself by singing her special song throughout Birthright, dissolves into water as she thanks the Avatar for ending the war and asks to see their smile one last time. With the death of the king, the war between Hoshido and Nohr ends. Now with both kingdoms at peace and without rulers, Ryoma takes it upon himself to take his rightful place as King of Hoshido. At his ascension, Camila and Leo also come to the ceremony. Camila announces that she has relinquished her title as rightful ruler of Nohr, making Leo the new King of Nohr. At the newly rebuilt Castle Town, a statue of Mikoto has been erected. The Hoshidan siblings vow to continue to restore peace to the world to the statue of their mother, with the Avatar continuing to help. Conquest The Avatar, having unanswered questions, decides to side with Nohr in order to learn more about King Garon's intentions. Despite the Hoshidan Royal Family's plea for them to reconsider, the Avatar remains stalwart with their decision and the Nohrian Royal Siblings help to repel the Hoshidan royal family. Victorious in their first battle, the Nohrian royal family returns to Castle Krakenburg with the Avatar in tow, much to Garon's displeasure. Wanting to test their loyalty, Garon tasks the Avatar with quelling a rebellion at the Ice Tribe alone among other tasks, each one more grueling on the Avatar's faith and beliefs of not wanting to cause unnecessary bloodshed. Iago, King Garon's tactician, orchestrates much hardships for the Avatar throughout Conquest behing King Garon's back, but the Avatar pulls through each attempt. After rescuing the Rainbow Sage at Notre Sagesse, he unlocks the Yato's power, allowing it to resonate with Leo's Brynhildr, achieving the Grim Yato form. The Rainbow Sage proceeds to commit suicide to prevent his power from being further used. Garon, pleased by the Avatar's supposed actions for the sake of Nohr, finally allows them to follow him closely, tasking them to fight for Nohr's conquest of Hoshido. At the Opera House a mysterious songstress causes great pain in King Garon through her dance, prompting the capture and slaughtering of all songstresses and dancers in Cyrkensia. The Avatar eventually follows Azura to a lake where they watch as she descends and disappears into the depths. The Avatar follows suit and winds up in a mysterious world and reunites with Gunter, who had miraculously survived his fall into the Bottomless Canyon. There Azura helps them return back to their world. Azura shows the Avatar an orb, which reveals that Garon isn't human anyomre, and that he must be defeated to end the war. Azura tells the Avatar that they need to make Garon sit on the throne in Castle Shirasagi, as the throne is said to reveal a person's true form. The Avatar travels with the Nohrian Army, now in full force, as they proceed to conquer the Hoshidan territories. During their entrance to the Hoshidan capital, Iago orchestrates another attack on the Eternal Stairway, resulting in the death of Lilith who took a fatal blow from a Faceless ambush. The Avatar is forced to fight each of the Hoshidan Royal Siblings, though they do their best to spare their lives. Sakura is fought first, but the Avatar defeats her forces and takes her as a prisoner of war to protect her. They encounter Takumi next, who is defeated, but after the battle, even though he was not fatally wounded, flings himself off the fort. Finally, just outside of Castle Shirasagi, Hinoka makes a final stand, but she too is defeated. The Avatar decides to spare her and tells her to hide until the end of the war, but takes her bloodied naginata as "proof" of her execution. The Nohrian Army finally arrives at Castle Shirasagi where they make the final assault to get Garon to the throne. There the Avatar presents Hinoka's naginata to Garon as proof of her demise. Iago voices his distrust, but Garon believes them and silences Iago. Inside, they encounter Ryoma, who acts as the final defense. Iago throws Hinoka's naginata and tells Ryoma that the Avatar killed her, which they begrudgingly are forced to lie that Hinoka was slain by them. Enraged by the Avatar's actions, Ryoma engages the Avatar in a one-on-one duel. Despite a grueling fight, the Avatar barely emerges victorious. As Ryoma lays defeated, the Avatar tells Ryoma that Hinoka is alive, much to Ryoma's relief. King Garon appears and orders the Avatar to execute Ryoma. Knowing that the Avatar's good will remains and that the Avatar will die if they do not execute him, Ryoma performs seppuku to spare them the agony. With the death of Ryoma, Garon heads to the Throne Room to finish his conquest, but forbids his children from entering. Outside, Iago attempts to murder the Avatar for sparing Hinoka, but the Nohrian Royal Siblings intervene and decide to take down the traitorous Iago as well as Hans for staining the glory of Nohr with their underhanded schemes. They manage to kill Hans and the Nohrian Army and Leo executes the traitorous sorcerer. With Iago's death, the Avatar reveals that Garon has been dead and the one they have been with is nothing more than a puppet to a greater force. Despite their disbelief in the Avatar's claim, they decide to enter the Throne chamber where they see Garon's true form. The siblings are saddened by this revelation and take up arms to finally put down their "father." The Avatar attempts to attack Garon, but the Yato is not strong enough. Suddenly, Xander's Siegfried resonates with the Yato, unlocking its final form, the Shadow Yato. With the power of the Shadow Yato and the army, "Garon" is defeated for good. Suddenly, Takumi makes a reappearance, wreathed in a mysterious miasma. Using his bow, he shatters the Avatar's Yato and knocks them unconscious. In a dream, the Avatar encounters Lilith, Mikoto, and Ryoma, who encourages them to finish the fight. Takumi also appears, stating that the "Takumi" they were facing is no more than another puppet for the same mysterious force controlling Garon. Takumi tasks them with defeating the shell of his body and wishes that they could have fought together in another path. Spurred further by the forces of the Nohrian army, the Avatar recovers and proceeds to fight alongside them. Throughout the battle, Azura uses her song to weaken Takumi and thanks to her efforts alongside the Avatar and the Nohrian army, Takumi is finally put to rest. However, Azura mysteriously vanishes after the battle, never to be seen again. After the war, peace has been restored to both Hoshido and Nohr. With both nations without their former rulers, Xander takes it upon himself to ascend the throne and take his place as the new King of Nohr. Hinoka and Sakura safely survived the war and were set free. With the death of Ryoma and Takumi, Hinoka becomes the new Queen of Hoshido and a new peace treaty is established between the kingdoms. Though the Avatar is happy with their success in ending the war, much of their actions are still despised by the people of Hoshido and are still guilt-ridden by these actions. Nevertheless, the Avatar vows to continue to spread peace for the world, now with his Nohrian siblings by their side. Revelation The Avatar, unable to bear the thought of fighting either of their families, decides to not ally with either. After taking down the lead commanders of the Nohrian and Hoshidan armies, both perceive this act as treason and the Avatar is forced to flee. Azura brings the avatar to the Bottomless Canyon where she makes them jump with her. They arrive in the kingdom of Valla, where Azura is finally able to reveal the secrets of the kingdom and its role behind the conflict between Hoshido and Nohr. With the identity of the true enemy known, Azura encourages the Avatar to get the armies of Nohr and Hoshido to cooperate in order to battle the Kingdom of Valla and its ruler, the dragon Anankos. The Avatar travels through Hoshido and Nohr, gathering forces from both nations by gaining their trust. At Notre Sagesse, the Rainbow Sage unlocks the power of the Yato, transforming it into the Alpha Yato. Though not fully powered, the Avatar now has the means to stop Anankos. At the climax of the first half, both crown princes decide to join the Avatar's quest, having found the strength of their bond with them enough to trust them. At the Bottomless Canyon, the Avatar's army defeats Hans and Iago, who were sent by Garon to stop them and Ryoma and Xander form a truce between their nations in order to stop the Kingdom of Valla. As the two armies jump into the Canyon, the Avatar is ambushed by a mysterious assailant, but Scarlet takes the blow for the Avatar and dies. During their travels through Valla, the army encounters a Vallite boy, Anthony, who supposedly managed to escape Anankos' control, however this turns out to be a ploy and he betrays the army. He is swiftly dispatched once he is transformed into a Faceless when his failures upset Anankos. As the army approaches the Vallite castle, unrest begins to form due to a string of attacks on the army, hinting that someone may be a spy. They later encounter a resurrected and controlled Arete, Azura's mother. After battling her several times, she is finally defeated and freed from Anankos' control. Now in full assault of the Castle, the Avatar encounters Mikoto, who is revived as another one of Anankos' puppets. After defeating her, Mikoto reveals that the Avatar is actually a member of the Vallite royalty. They then encounter King Sumeragi, who is revealed to be the hooded man at the beginning of the game that caused the Ganglari to explode and kill Queen Mikoto. Sumeragi is eventually brought down and expresses his pride in his children, knowing that they have the strength to end Anankos. Sumeragi also reveals that the Avatar is not his child, and that they have no blood connection to the Hoshidan royal siblings. At the throne room, a trap is set that affects everyone but the Avatar and Azura. Gunter surmises that the Avatar and Azura are the traitors because of their ties to Valla, however Gunter accidentally mentions information about Scarlet that could not have been known to anyone but the Avatar and whoever attacked her. Gunter then reveals that he was the traitor all along and attacks the player's army. The Avatar defeats Gunter and forgives him, allowing him to return to service in their army. At the climax of the game, Anankos makes a full appearance and attacks the army. He summons King Garon, who offers himself to be the vessel for Anankos, but Anankos devours him instead, regaining the lost power he had gifted him. The Avatar's Yato resonates with all four of their brother's weapons, transforming it into the Omega Yato, granting the full power to finally end Anankos. After a long fought battle, Anankos is finally slain, restoring peace to the world. The portal to Valla from the Bottomless Canyon is sealed, but Valla is reformed with land granted from Hoshido and Nohr. For their role in the war as the leader of the army, Azura relinquishes her birthright as the crown princess of Valla to the Avatar, who becomes the new monarch of the restored Valla. Hoshido and Nohr form an alliance with each other and vow to preserve peace throughout the world. Characters There are a total of 105 characters in the games, and 86 of them are playable. Birthright has 54, Conquest has 55, and Revelation has 81. Robin, Marth, Ike and Lucina can be obtained through scanning an amiibo. Marth, Lucina, and Minerva are obtainable in Japan via a download code coming in special packs of the card game Fire Emblem Cipher cards. Units found on All Paths FEF Corrin (Male & Female).png|Avatar (Corrin) FEW Azura.png|Azura FEH Felicia.png|Felicia FEH Jakob.png|Jakob FEF Silas portrait.png|Silas FEF Kaze portrait.png|Kaze FEF Mozu portrait.png|Mozu FEF Shura portrait.png|Shura 4Koma Fuga.png|Fuga 4Koma Kana.png|Kana Shigure portrait.png|Shigure Portrait Dwyer.png|Dwyer Sophie portrait.png|Sophie Midori portrait.png|Midori Anna portal.png|Anna Units Found in Birthright or Revelations FEH Ryoma.png|Ryoma FEF Hinoka portrait.png|Hinoka FEF Takumi art.png|Takumi FEF Sakura portrait.png|Sakura Saizou.png|Saizo FEF Kagero stat portrait.png|Kagero FEF Setsuna Twitter Icon.png|Setsuna FEF Azama.png|Azama Hinata.png|Hinata FEF Oboro portrait.png|Oboro FEF Hana portrait.png|Hana Subaki.png|Subaki Hayato.png|Hayato FEF Rinkah portrait.png|Rinkah FEF Orochi.png|Orochi Kaden.png|Kaden Reina.png|Reina Scarlet FE.png|Scarlet Yukimura.png|Yukimura IzanaPortrait.png|Izana Shiro portrait.png|Shiro Kiragi portrait.png|Kiragi Asugi portrait.png|Asugi Mitama portrait.png|Mitama Hisame.png|Hisame Caeldori portrait.png|Caeldori FEF Rhajat stat portrait.png|Rhajat FEF Selkie stat portrait.png|Selkie Units Found in Conquest or Revelation FEF Xander.png|Xander FEF Camilla stat portrait.png|Camilla FEW Leo.png|Leo FEF Elise stat portrait.png|Elise FEH Laslow.png|Laslow FEF Peri portrait.png|Peri FEF Selena Portrait.png|Selena FEF Beruka portrait.png|Beruka FEH Odin.png|Odin Niles FE.png|Niles FEF Effie portrait.png|Effie 4Koma Arthur.png|Arthur FEF Nyx portrait.png|Nyx FEF Charlotte portrait.png|Charlotte Benny portrait.png|Benny Keaton Portrait.png|Keaton FEH Gunter.png|Gunter FEF Flora portrait.png|Flora Siegbert portrait.png|Siegbert FEF Forrest portrait.png|Forrest FEF Soleil portrait.png|Soleil Ophelia portrait.png|Ophelia FEF Nina portrait.png|Nina Percy portrait.png|Percy Ignatius portrait.png|Ignatius Velouria portrait.png|Velouria Velouria portrait.png|Velouria Birthright Only Yukimura.png|Yukimura Birthright and Conquest Only IzanaPortrait.png|Izana Revelation Only 4Koma Fuga.png|Fuga amiibo 4Koma Marth.png|Marth Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Character Art - Ike.png|Ike SSB Robin.png|Robin Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Character Art - Lucina.png|Lucina Capturable Characters All Paths LloydFEF.png|Lloyd Llewelyn.png|Llewelyn NicholFE.png|Nichol Fates Candace.png|Candace Birthright Only Fates Daniela.png|Daniela Conquest Only Haitaka.png|Haitaka Kumagera.png|Kumagera Birthright and Revelation Tarba.png|Tarba Funke.png|Funke Fates Daichi.png|Daichi Conquest and Revelation Fates Gazak.png|Gazak Fates Senno.png|Senno Fates Zhara.png|Zhara Non-Playable Characters 4Koma Lilith.png|Lilith Rainbow Sage.png|Rainbow Sage Layla.png|Layla Cassita.png|Cassita Villains Hans.png|Hans Iago.png|Iago Garon portrait.png|King Garon Anankos Human.png|Anankos Zola.png|Zola Arete.png|Arete FEF Mikoto portrait.png|Queen Mikoto King Sumeragi.png|King Sumeragi Omozu.png|Omozu Kotaro.png|Kotaro Kilma.png|Kilma Anthony.png|Anthony Mentioned Characters That are Never Seen Question Mark.png|Moro Question Mark.png|Queen Ikona Question Mark.png|Queen Katerina Development The previous title in the series, Fire Emblem Awakening, was planned to be the last in the series due to decreasing sales, but its success encouraged Nintendo to release another entry. During its early design stages, Fates was given the working title Fire Emblem 3DS II. Fates was co-developed by Fire Emblem ''developer Intelligent Systems and Nintendo SPD, with the main staff of ''Awakening returning to their previous roles for Fates; they had Intelligent System's Kouhei Maeda as director, Nintendo director Genki Yokota, Nintendo producer Hitoshi Yamagami, art director Toshiyuki Kusakihara, and character designer Yūsuke Kozaki. The game's cutscenes were animated by Studio Anima, while storyboarding was handled by Spooky Graphic. The My Castle feature was suggested by Maeda as an alternate activity for players, and to provide a way to get to know the main characters outside battle. The two kingdoms were based upon different cultures: Hoshido was themed after Japan, while Nohr used a Medieval European setting similar to earlier Fire Emblem games. Hoshido and Nohr were made to contrast each other in a variety of ways, with the most obvious being its architecture: Hoshido was themed around light and air, while Nohr was themed around darkness and stone. The Hoshido characters' clothing were influenced by Japanese culture and character designs drew inspiration from well-known people in Japan: a main instance was Ryoma, whose clothing was based on samurai, including historical figures such as Takeda Shingen, along with incorporating animal motifs such as lions. The colors used in their clothing were varied and mainly bright to emphasize the country's focus on light. For Nohr, a "vampire-like taste" equivalent to dark fantasy was used to highlight it as a kingdom where the sun did not shine. Kozaki used black and purple as key colors in character designs to create a cold and unified image. The nobility of Nohr were given similar design elements to represent their familial connections. Music The game's main theme, "Lost In Thoughts All Alone", was written by Morishita, with lyrics by Maeda, and performed by a Japanese pop singer Renka, who also provided Azura's in-game singing voice. The developers were looking for a singer who could do justice to their vision for the character, and when they heard Renka's audition, they instantly decided that she was right for the role. According to music personnel, several among them cried when they first heard her performance. In the English version, Azura's speaking and singing voice were provided by Rena Strober. Additional Content Revelation This is a third path for the game available for $20 like the other versions. It takes on the path where you choose neither Nohr or Hoshido. The maps are designed more around the Dragon Vein power and is supposed to be the true path. The Special Edition includes all 3 paths on a single cartridge. DLC Map Packs Map Pack 1 included 8 new maps and 1 free gift. The DLC that included the free gift was "A Gift from Anna" and gave the player the choice between a Sighting Lens or a Witch's Mark, promotional items that reclass one unit into a Ballistican or a Witch respectively. The other maps in DLC Pack 1 were: Before Awakening, a chapter that takes place right be fore awakening. Keep Chrom, Frederick and Lissa alive and you'll be rewarded with a Hero's Brand and an Exalt's Brand To turn one male unit into a Lodestar and one female unit into a Great Lord. Boo Camp, a map where you can farm for ridiculous amounts of experience. Royal Royale, where you can battle as one of the 8 Royals against everyone else to prove who is the best Royal of them all Ghostly Gold, where you get to defend a museum from evil spirits - but the payout is worth it! Museum Melee. where you can get tons of cool or rare weapons. Beach Brawl, where you duke it out against all the Royals for a chance to win an awesome beach trip! Hidden Truths 1 and 2: Learn all about how the whole war started in the first place. Vanguard Dawn: Battle it out for some awesome skills, and if you make it to the end you'll get a Vanguard Seal to reclass one of your male units to a Vanguard! Anna on the Run: Save Anna from bandits and you'll be rewarded by getting to use her in battle! Ballistician Blitz: Clear the map to get a Sighting Lens! Witches' Trial: Clear the map to get a Witch's Mark! DLC Map Pack 2 includes: Another Gift from Anna: Get a pair of Boots to increase Move and the Paragon skill to double experience! Pack 2 also includes the Heirs of Fates DLC, where you clear maps as the child units in a world parallel to the one you know... Gallery Names in Other Languages Conquest |kor-mean = Kingdom of Amya. "Amya" is a phonetic approximation of Anya, the Japanese name of Nohr.}} Birthright |kor-mean = Kingdom of Baegya. "Baegya" is a phonetic approximation of Byakuya, the Japanese name of Hoshido.}} Reception Reviews Reviews for all versions of Fates generated a score of 88/100 based on seventeen reviews. Martin Robinson of Eurogamer praised the game as a sound continuation of the mechanical improvements of Awakening: he positively noted the grey morality of the characters and story, and singled out Conquest as the "cooler" of the two physical versions due to its challenge and cast. Chris Carter of Destructoid called Birthright's story "relatively open and shut" despite keeping complex character relationships intact, while generally citing it as the best starting place for series newcomers. Griffin McElroy and Allegra Frank of Polygon, reviewing all versions of the game, were generally positive about the gameplay and the interplay between versions, while criticizing the overly complicated character class system. Sales In its week of release, Fates topped sales charts, with initial sales of both versions totaling 260,675 copies. The game's special edition sold a further 42,991 copies, bringing total sales to 303,666 copies. By the end of 2015, according to Famitsu, both physical versions had sold a combined total of 538,669 units, coming in at #10 of the year's top-selling video games. As of March 2017, the game's total physical and download sales across all regions have come to 1.6 million copies: sales of 500,000 units were recorded for Japan, while the remaining 1.1 million were recorded overseas. Controversy There was some controversy over a piece of dialogue between Corrin and Soleil that received a rough translation from fans. The claim was that Corrin slips in a drug into Soleil's drink and it causes Soleil to become straight and fall in love with Corrin. However, Soleil does not actually dislike guys and the magic powder was for treating Soleil's anxiety condition around women and after the first time, Corrin reveals that he inserted the powder in her drink and tells her the effects and she willingly takes it afterwards. While Soleil does fall in love with Corrin, she does because Corrin did such a selfless thing in helping her. The dialogue was changed in the English release to avoid reference to drugging and possible gay conversion. Trivia * This is the second Fire Emblem game released for the Nintendo 3DS. * In her supports with Camilla where she is offered to learn knitting, Hinoka voices her eagerness to start by saying "I'm feeling stabby!" These exact words are also uttered as one of the critical pop-in quotes of Peri in the localization, with whom Hinoka shares her English voice actor Elizabeth Daily with. * A number of assets are reused from Fire Emblem Awakening. Most of the returning Skills use the exact same icons, the resistance HQ at the start of Birthright Chapter 14 is the barracks from Awakening (complete with an Awakening-style Armor Knight shield lying next to the crates), and some classes that wield axes use the animations of the Awakening Fighter and its promotions. * There are two chapters in Japanese DLC pack #3 that are absent from North American/European DLC pack #2. The first DLC pack in North America/Europe consists of the entirety of the first two packs from the Japanese version. * Corrin made their appearances in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U before Fire Emblem Fates was released overseas. * Shigure's character is voiced by Matt Mercer, who also voiced Ryoma as well as Chrom from Awakening. External links * Official website (NA) * Official website (JP) * Official website (UK) es:Fire Emblem Fates Category:2015 video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Tactical role-playing games Category:Intelligent Systems games Category:Nintendo games Category:2016 video games Category:Amiibo supported Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Strategy games Category:Role-playing games Category:Nintendo Network Category:StreetPass games Category:Major Nintendo games Category:Games with DLC